


Mood Grass

by smarshtastic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has friends in "high" places and takes Bones along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Grass

Extremely pleased with himself, Jim bounded back to the dorm room he shared with Bones. It was their third semester at the Academy, just before midterms, and it was getting very cold. When Jim bounced into their room, he noticed immediately that the heat was turned way up. He made a face.

“Computer, adjust temperature to something decent,” Jim said, letting the door slide shut behind him.

“Command not recognized,” the computer chirped back at him.

“Damn it, Jim! Don’t mess with the temperature, I’ve nearly gotten it warm enough,” Bones said, standing up from his desk. Jim peeled off his light jacket.

“It’s like a sauna in here,” Jim said. “It’s disgusting.”

“I’m cold. I’m not cut out for this awful weather,” Bones grumbled. He was bundled up in a thick sweater and wool socks and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. Jim laughed.

“You look ridiculous,” Jim said, grinning.

“Shut up, kid,” Bones said. “What d’you look so happy about anyway?”

Jim fished around in the pocket of his jeans. “The girl from the botany lab gave me a present.”

“The one with the freckles?”

“No – the Chinese girl,” Jim said.

“I’m sorry I can’t keep up with your conquests,” Bones rolled his eyes. He watched Jim fish around in his pocket suspiciously. Jim pulled out a small plastic bag and waved it at Bones victoriously. “Christ! Jim is that – “ Bones lowered his voice comically. “Is that marijuana?”

Jim snorted. “No, it’s better. It’ll probably keep you warm. Alvinian something, I think she said,” Jim said, going to one of his drawers.

“Better? Jim, you don’t even know what this could do to you – “

“Psychotropic and mood elevating effects, occasionally with minor hallucinations, depending on your body chemistry,” Jim said, pulling some old wrapping papers out of his drawer with a triumphant flourish.

“What are those? Why do you keep those around? Jim! They run drug tests!”

“Not for this they don’t,” Jim said, pulling some of the bright orange leaves out of the little bag. “This is too exotic, unusual. Nobody has this. Except –“ Jim held up the joint with a grin. “Me. And the botany lab, I suppose. You want some? Might warm you up.”

“Jim!”

“Is that a no?”

“Damn it Jim, what if you’re allergic?”

“Then at least you’ll be here to make sure I don’t die, right?” Jim said, now hunting for a lighter. Bones flailed.

“I’m a doctor not a – a – damned pothead!”

“Not pot, Bones,” Jim said, lighting the joint. “Normally, I don’t like smoke on my tongue but this…” he took a long drag, a slow smile spreading over his face. “This is much different.”

A dense, hazy orange smoke curled away from the joint. The fumes were strong, but not unpleasant, and smelled faintly of something sweet and grassy. Jim took another hit and exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering shut. Bones watched Jim carefully, afraid he was going to burst into hives at any moment. A little giggle escaped Jim’s lips.

“This is amazing, Bones,” he said, slouching in his seat. When he looked at Bones, he had a ring of color around him, like a halo. “You should have some. You’ll feel so good.”

“Some of us have midterms, Jim,” Bones said, crossing his arms. Jim waved a hand and took another drag.

“I have a paper due on Friday. Haven’t started yet,” Jim giggled. “Oh, Bones – Bones, you’re glowing. Just take a hit, Bones. One teeny tiny hit.” Jim held out the joint to Bones, eyes going all wide and innocent, which was ridiculous with the way he was slouched. “Pleaaase?”

Bones got up and snatched the joint out of Jim’s fingers. He looked for a minute like he was going to snuff it out. “How long’s it last?”

“A couple of hours maybe,” Jim batted at the air in front of his face. “D’you see those bubbles?”

“Christ, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Bones said, shaking his head. He took a hit inexpertly, coughing a bit as he inhaled. “Fuck, that’s strong.” Jim giggled again and made grabby hands for the joint. Still coughing, Bones handed it over.

“I won’t kill you, Bones. Boooooones,” Jim sing-songed. He took another long drag and exhaled in a breathy chuckle. He slid out of his chair to the floor, struggling to get his shirt off. “Booones, you’re glowing.”

“You said,” Bones said, though he felt the corners of his mouth turning up. He did feel warmer, damn it, and lighter too. Jim was bathed in a pale yellow glow. He looked good in that soft light. “You’re glowing too.”

Jim laughed. “It’s good, right? Really good,” Jim said, taking another hit. “I feel light. Did I say that already?”

“Get off the floor, Jim,” Bones said, leaning down apparently to give him a hand up, but mostly so that he could peer closer at the halo around Jim. Jim grinned at him, eyes bright. He tugged Bones down to the floor with him. Bones sat down hard. “Damn it, Jim!” Bones laughed. Jim wiggled closer to him, taking a final drag from the joint.

“Look – look – “ Jim said, slinging his arm over Bones’s shoulders. “Look how pretty – The colors, and the bubbles.” Jim sighed happily. Bones glanced at Jim, turning his head to look at him. Jim was captivated by colors and swirls that weren’t there, child-like delight on his face. He looked so blithe, so carefree, Bones tried to remember ever having seen Jim that happy. It suited him, even if it was a false joy created by this insane drug.

“Yeah,” Bones said, leaning into Jim’s arm. “You – they look good, huh?”

Jim laughed again. “They’re dancing – Bones, Bones, Booooones, we should dance!”

“We should – what? Jim!” Bones protested as Jim suddenly dragged him to his feet. “Damn it Jim! I’m a doctor not a ballroom dancer!”

Jim wiggled to whatever tune was playing in his head. He tried to spin Bones, but really only succeeded in nearly hitting Bones in the head. Bones laughed. “Jim – easy, you’re gonna put an eye out,” Bones said, catching Jim’s hands in his own. He shuffled them through some steps of a waltz the Ex made him learn for their wedding. Jim laughed elatedly.

“Bones! Where did y’ learn this?” Jim laughed and laughed. His eyes were focused on something shiny and imaginary just over Bones’s head. Bones found himself laughing with Jim; the delight Jim was experiencing was incredibly infectious.

“Like it?”

“Love it! Why don’t we do this more often?” Jim gave a surprised laugh as Bones spun him unexpectedly. Bones shook his head – he wasn’t nearly high enough to start pouring his heart out to Jim. He dipped Jim low. “Eek! Bones – Bones!”

Bones righted Jim and let him sink back to the floor. He sat down next to him, looking at the soft glow pulsing around him. Jim slumped against his bed, heavy-lidded eyes moving sluggishly as he followed the path of the hallucinations. A little giggle bubbled from Jim’s lips. He turned his head with great effort to look up at Bones. “Bones?” Jim asked, forming each of the sounds carefully, comically slow. Bones laughed again, his eyes bright. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jim’s face. “Bones?”

Bones started. “Yeah?” he met Jim’s eyes. Jim gave a jaw-cracking yawn.

“I think – I think I’m floating away,” Jim said, eyes widening slightly.

“Oh – Jim,” Bones said softly. He scrambled back up, the halo around Jim growing and undulating. He held out a hand to Jim. “C’mon, Jim. I’ll make sure you don’t float away.”

Bones hoisted Jim back to his feet. Jim wobbled and leaned into him. “Y’ feel… feel like colors, Bones,” Jim said. His fingers ran over the knit of Bones’s sweater, fascinated by the pattern and texture. “Like… like all the best colors. The warm, safe ones.”

Bones chuckled, the drug still rolling around faintly in his brain. “Well if that isn’t the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“’S true. ‘S really true,” Jim said, leaning heavily into his side. Bones pressed Jim gently down to his bed. “Ooooh, it’s soft.” Jim flopped back and squirmed around a bit. Bones laughed.

“Jim, you’re so high!”

“I know! It’s fantastic. I still have some more, I think,” Jim said, wriggling around his bed, reveling in the feeling of the sheets against his body. He giggled and grinned up at Bones, who stood watching like it was the most enthralling thing he had ever seen. Jim propped himself up on his elbows, trying to suppress a yawn. “’S really good, Bones.”

“No more, Jim. You should – you should sleep it off,” Bones said.

“I’d have the best dreams,” Jim said, swaying a bit on his elbows. “You’re so warm, Bones. Glowing. Glowing – “ Jim yawned again. “Glowing hot.”

Bones swallowed and sat down next to him. The bed dipped under his weight. “Wheeeee,” Jim cooed. His licked his lips. “It tastes – tastes like…” Jim trailed off, looking up at Bones for an answer. Bones bit his lip, trying to ignore the tip of Jim’s tongue as it slid between his lips.

“Tastes like what, Jim?” Bones asked, leaning in closer without thinking about it. Jim focused on Bones, his blue eyes going round.

“Like – what was the question?” Jim tried for a serious face, but dissolved into giggles again. Bones laughed too, flopping down next to Jim on the bed. “Bones? Am I gonna float away?” Jim turned on his side with great effort, eyes blinking sluggishly. Bones reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“No – I got you,” Bones said, squeezing gently. Jim closed his eyes and sighed happily.

“Knew you would, Bones. Boooones. My Bones,” Jim crooned, cuddling into his side. Bones blinked. He turned his head to look at Jim, who made little happy noises, eyes closed. Bones reached out haltingly, running a finger down Jim’s cheek. Jim wiggled and practically purred. “My Boooones.”

Bones closed the small gap between then, pressing a warm kiss against Jim’s open mouth. It was wrong, kissing Jim when he was so, so very stoned, but Bones was too much of a coward to do anything while Jim was of sound and sober mind. Bones kissed him anyway. He tried to memorize the feeling, the taste, the way Jim’s mouth seemed to fit perfectly against his own. He told himself that that was enough – it would have to be enough. Jim made a little breathy noise against his mouth, so Bones finally pulled away, afraid Jim would realize what had happened, and be angry. But Jim snored, perfectly oblivious.


End file.
